Conventional mobile devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones and the like, typically include an onboard compass. The compass may be used to determine the compass heading that the user is facing by holding the mobile device aligned with that direction. While capable of providing adequate guidance when the mobile device is held stationary, the compass provides a less reliable heading when the user is moving at relatively higher speeds, for example when the user is in a car or riding on a train. It is believed that when the orientation of the onboard compass changes rapidly, the accuracy of the heading provided decreases.
As set forth in greater detail below, the present disclosure sets forth an improved assembly embodying advantageous alternatives to the conventional devices and methods discussed above. In particular, the present disclosure addresses the significant unmet need in providing reliable compass headings for a computerized mobile device when that device is not stationary.